A trim strip of this type is represented and described on EP No. 0,111,106 as the state of the art.
Gaps between the window glass and the window frame are often of quite different widths due to bodywork tolerances. When gap widths are small, the rib on the window glass side may remain wedged in the gap and therefore cannot spread out to engage behind the window glass and hook onto the trim strip.
To remedy this state of affairs, DE-OS No. 31 17 724 teaches that an arresting device with snap lugs is inserted in the gap. The ribs of the trim strip can then engage under the snap lugs so that they are securely hooked on. Because of the additional arresting device, however, such an arrangement is relatively expensive and requires additional working steps during assembly.
The basic problem on which the invention is based is that of configuring a trim strip of the type mentioned initially is as simple a manner as possible so that it can be securely hooked on even with gaps of greatly differing widths.